User talk:Mai sentry
Welcome Hi, welcome to CALLOFDUTYUSER Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the CALLOFDUTYUSER Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mai sentry (Talk) 07:09, October 16, 2011 Hey Sentry how are you doing, W8be4its2l8. Admin Hello my name is W8be4its2l8. and I want to become an admin for this wiki! I shall edit and make new pages to expand this wiki to even a greater level op epicness. I shall follow the rules and I shall help people on this wiki with their questions. I hope for a great future for us all on this awesome wiki! ZE POWER! FEELS GOOD AIN'T IT? Thumps4DaZomb (Talk) WATH HAPPENED DUDE, I FOUND OUT YOU GOT BANNED FROM COD CHAT, WUT HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!11111 Thumps Apologize hello soldier, am sorry to say, but because of the unfair ban off http://callofdutyuser.wikia.com/wiki/User:AwesomeSauce360 you might lose your admin right's for a week. banning somebody for unfair reasons, 3 times in a row, will result in a permanent loss in your sysop right's. as of right now, you need to apologize to AwsomeSauce360, in 24 hours, or you will lose you sysop rights for a week. [[User:KATANAGOD|'KATANAGOD']]Talk[[User:KATANAGOD|'方中身']]はなします 08:45, October 21, 2011 (UTC)KATANAGOD You are hereby De-Sysopped Due to the fact that you have not apologized to AwesomeSauce360 within 24 hours of when you were told to do so, you have been stripped of Sysop status on this Wikia. Banning AwesomeSauce360 for a year without reason is abuse of power, and will not be tollerated. We gave you 24 hours to apologize and you have not done so. We even gave you a two hour extension, but you still did not apologize. Therefore, it is my duty as a Bureaucrat on this Wikia to strip you of your Sysop status because of your actions. You were told to apologize on October 21, 2011 at 17:45. You did not apologize, so on 19:45, October 22, 2011 Guitar t-bone (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Mai sentry from Administrators to (none) ‎(It has been 26 hours, and he has not apologized since KATANAGOD posted the message on his talk to apologize to AwesomeSauce360 on Oct. 21 2011 at 17:45. He was given 24 hours, and has not apologized even after a two hour extension. He is now desysoped) If you clean up your act, we may consider returning your Sysop rights. However if we do give them back to you, they will be given back as a final chance scenario. If you screw up one more time, there will be no second chances. But, it will be quite some time before we consider giving you your Sysop rights back. Sincerely, Guitar t-boneTalk! 11:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Reconsideration KATANAGOD and I have decided that since you have done nothing on the Wikia in the past 24 hours and have apologized to AwesomeSauce360, you will receive your admin rights back. We are believing your story of problems at home. However, your ban of AwesomeSauce360 is not going to go unchecked. You will receive your sysop rights back on the first of November (eight days from Oct 22), in time for MW3. Any more screw ups will result in more action to be taken against your account. So I advise you to be on your best behavior. Sincerely, Guitar t-boneTalk! 14:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Minecraft Do you have Minecraft or a Minecraft server? W8be4its2l8. hai u haz no admin. umad? Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 04:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but we're corrupt and with full power. And yes, we know that plan with you, Lance and that other guy.-Diegox22304:45, January 10, 2012 (UTC) hehe, its fun having power :) 04:47, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Still Alive? Are you still alive? W8be4its2L8 13:00, January 10, 2012 (UTC)